El Concierto
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Mini fanfick: Xinia Casannova, para ayudar a su marido ocupar su lugar en el escenario cantando unos de sus temas, lo cual llevara a una nueva etapa en su vida. Pero…. ¿Cómo tomara Hakon esto?, ¿podrá aceptarlo...?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mini FanFick sobre Hakon Winchester y Xinia Casannova.**_

_**La historia como los personajes son de NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA.**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me moví por el lugar en completo silencio, no me gustaba llamar la atención a los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en el backstage con el grupo.

Habían cambiado mucho las cosas desde que Hakon y yo estábamos juntos, normalmente, este tipo de lugares estaban llenos de mujeres sin escrúpulos, zorras que por una dosis eran caces de follarse hasta el último cámara para poder estar cerca de sus ídolos, pero esto ya estaba limpio.

Respiré hondo y esperé a que los chicos saliesen, el último en salir fue Hakon, bien peinado, y vestido como a mí me gustaba. Me besó en los labios.

-Mucha suerte-.

-No la necesito-me susurró-.

Dave estaba serio, lo miré y negó con la cabeza.

No quería contarme qué demonios le pasaba. Respiré hondo y fui hasta al lado del escenario donde vi como Hakon se puso su guitarra y justo cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes...

Un tipo se lanzó contra Dave bajándolo del la batería y dándole puñetazos en la cara, Hakon soltó la guitarra y fue tras él, la gente gritaba y todo era un completo caos, el que se había encargado de organizar todo esto estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba perdiendo millones, la gente se alborotó más... krist siguió a sus amigos y los de seguridad los llevaron dentro, al otro extremo de donde yo estaba viendo como seguía peleándose.

-¿QUIEN SABE TOCAR QUIEN SABE?- preguntó el organizador del evento-.

-yo... se algo pero...-.

-Xinia querida, sal... por favor-.

-No... no...-.

-¡Sal!-.

Me empujó y la gente dejó de gritar al instante. Respiré hondo y caminé despacio hasta el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Hakon, los focos me cegaban, pero intenté concentrarme, esto lo había por Hakon y por los chicos... tomé la guitarra que Hakon había dejado y estaba ya conectada.

Di gracias a que llevaba unos vaqueros negros rotos, mis botas negras y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color con un escote redondo, no demasiado pronunciado, mi pelo era largo y negro hasta por mis caderas, liso, muy liso y me había pintado los labios de negro.

Miré a la gente que seguía en silencio y comencé a tocar la canción que Hakon había comenzado a tocar antes del altercado con ese tipo.

Mi voz salió temblorosa al principio pero luego se afirmó conforme la canción fue tomando consistencia.

Cuando la canción terminó miré al público que comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar mi nombre. Me sonrojé y varios chicos de la primera fila tiraron sus camisetas incluso un par de ellos tiraron sus pantalones al escenario.

-¡OTRA!¡OTRA!¡OTRA!-.

Sonreí y comencé a tocar otra.

* * *

**Gracias x comenzar a leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios. Saludos, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Cuando acabe con el tipo estaba hecho un asco, nadie tenia derecho a pegarle a mis amigos. Y menos un puto drogadicto como era el.

-Hakon -

Cuando escuche a Krist me gire, limpie mis manos con una toalla.

-Xi.. Xinia...-murmuro.

Lo mire confundió, pero me gire al escenario.

Los ojos por poco se me salen a ver a mi mujer cantando en frente de todos.

-¿QUIEN COÑO LE HA DICHO QUE SALGA? -Grite.

-hey tranquilo -dijo Krist -a ellos le gustan.

-¿TRANQUILO?, ES MI MUJER -

Quise salir pero Krist me lo impidió, Dave miraba a mi mujer embobado, tuve que calmarme. En verdad calmarme.

-krist -lo mire -estoy calmado -mentí.

Levante mis manos y me hice hacia atrás, pero cuando él me soltó corrí al escenario y le quite la guitarra de las manos Xinia lanzándola por los aires.

Ella me miro sin entender.

Respiraba hondo para calmarme

La gente se quedo callada.

Tire el micrófono al suelo.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces? -le susurre.

-yo..

-cállate -

La subí a mi hombro y la saque de allí escuchando como la gente gritaba y se quejaba.

-bájame Hakon, ¡AHORA! -.

La sujete con fuerza de sus piernas con unos de mis brazos caminando delante de todo el mundo.

-Hakon...-

-DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA -Le grite al organizador el evento.

Pegue una patada a la puerta de incendio, y salí por ella. Los flashes de la cámaras fotográficas por un momento me segaron pero los ignore y abrí la puerta del coche metiendo a Xinia allí.

Entre y arranque casi atropellando a los fotógrafos.

-Hakon..-

-QUE TE CALLES -La mire de reojo -AHORA TE LLEVARE A CASA DE TU PADRE -.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3 **_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi familia todo estaba iluminado por la luces de los jardines.

-Hakon...-.

-BAJA-.

Se bajó y bajé tras él.

-Escucha...-.

Llamó a la puerta y fue el mayordomo Havers el que abrió.

-buenas noches señor Winchester-.

-¿Donde está V?-.

-El señor Casannova se encuentra en su habitación con la señora Casannova-.

El mayordomo se apartó educadamente como siempre y

hakon entró y fue al salón donde Duque estaba hablando por teléfono y fumando su puro.

-Llama a V- le dijo Hakon al mayordomo-.

-Claro señor...-.

Se retiró y Duque colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Vengo a dejar a Xinia con su padre-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Se quedará con su padre hasta que yo lo disponga-.

-¿Por qué motivo?-.

-NO HAS VISTO LAS NOTICIAS-.

-Si... .las he visto, solo estaba cantando-.

-NO, SE ESTABA EXHIBIENDO-.

-No se dé que te quejas Rapuncel, tu lo haces continuamente-.

-NO ES LO MISMO-.

-Oh, claro que lo es... pero este asunto le corresponde a mi hermano, si por mi fuese te hubiese cortado algo por devolver a mi hija a mi casa como si de un objeto se tratase-.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Mi padre no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Te dejo a tu hija por una temporada-.

-NO- grité-.

-Si...-.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-El concierto-.

-Si lo he visto... ¿qué pasa?-.

-SE QUEDA CONTIGO-.

-Vale Rapuncel, sin problemas-.

-EH, ESTOY AQUÍ-.

-TU AHORA NO HABLES- gritó mi marido-.

Se fue de allí rápidamente.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y me senté.

-Hija...-.

-Ya no me quiere...- susurré-.

-Claro que te quiere, es solo que está enfadado... y no sabe como lidiar con eso-.

-pero él también lo hace... y no es nada malo...-.

-Claro que no es malo... pero solo diré una cosa-.

Lo miré.

-Si le jode que lo hagas... hazlo de nuevo, eso hará que se cabree más y quiera castigarte-.

"V Casannova sabía de castigos"-.

Asentí.

-Ahora vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación-.

Asentí despacio y me levanté.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿hablas enserio? -dijo Krist -si ustedes no se separan ni para ir al baño -.

-si -me deje caer en el sofá del salón de la casa de Krist - hablo enserio, la he dejado con su padre.

-Hakon -dijo Dave -no creo que sea para tanto...

-CLARO QUE LO, SE ESTABA EXHIBIENDO -.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez.

-veamos... ¿te gustaría que tu mujer saliera a cantar en frente de todos? -mire hacia Krist.

-mi mujer es una de las modelos de Victoria's Secret, Hakon -me contesto.

Rodé mis ojos y me tumbe en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza.

-pues mi mujer no saldrá, no hay más que discutir -

-¿y si sale?

-que no lo hará -

-¿y si lo hace? -.

-QUE NO LO HARA -.

Krist como Dave comenzaron a reírse como si fuese divertido.

Me senté y mire a ambos.

-hey, dejen de reírse -le dije serio -esto no es para nada divertido, le han gritado cosas -.

No sé porque pero eso hiso que se riesen a un más.

-¡Bah!, ustedes no entiendes -.

-Hakon -dijo Krist riendo -no es para tanto, ya relájate y busca a tu mujer -.

-pues no lo hare -.

-vale, otro te la quitara -

Mire hacia Krist fijamente.

-eso no pasara porque sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer -.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-¿Estás segura hija? -

Mire a mi madre.

-por supuesto -.

Ella suspire.

-vale, Hakon se enfadara -.

-lo sé -.

Ella sonrió y me miro en el reflejo del espejo del baño.

-a tu marido le dará algo cuando te vea así vestida -.

-lo sé mamá -.

-¿cuándo cantaras? -.

-esta misma noche, hable con el organizador el evento del concierto -.

-ese hombre terminara muerto, y su cabeza será parte de la colección de tu marido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Después de unas diez cervezas todo comenzó a verse de otro color, estábamos bastante tranquilos viendo la tele hasta que nos aburrió el programa y Dave cambió de canal.

-ESPERA- grité-.

Y recé porque fuese una imaginación mía.

-Jo...DER- dijo Dave animado- los vestidos engañan-.

-¡QUE TE JODAN!- grité-.

-Bueno, señoras y señores, después de su aparición en el concierto de su esposo, aquí tenemos a Xinia Casannova tocando uno de sus temas-.

Dijo el presentador del evento, la gente estaba revolucionada y ella salió con una cama negra la cual abrió y dejó caer al suelo.

Apreté el vaso que tenía en la mano partiéndolo en añicos.

-¡DIOS!- dijo Krist-.

Un sujetado con pinchos y un mini short negro, unos ligeros del mismo color y unas botas altas negras era lo que había elegido, iba pintada con los labios negros y una sombra negra que resaltaba sus ojos tan especiales, se me cortó el aliento, me creció una erección y estaba tan jodidamente cabreado.

Cerré los ojos pero seguí mirando.

Empezó a tocar con una de mis guitarras, eso era lo de menos... no lo hacía mal pero se estaba exhibiendo.

-Esta canción se la dedico a mi esposo Hakon Winchester... que espero esté viendo esto- dijo mirando fijamente a la cámara-.

Con lentitud se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se puso a cantar.

-Esto... esto...- dijo Dave- ¿qué harás...?-.

Me levanté e ignoré que mi mano estaba sangrando.

-¿Es el estadio de futbol?-.

-Si- dijo Krist- vamos contigo-.

-No-.

-Si- dijo Dave- al saber lo que harás-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Después de dos canciones, salí de escena y entré en el

backstage, me quité ese sujetador de cuero, me estaba matando y masajeé mis pechos frente al espejo, los tenía un poco hinchados por la presión.

Abrieron la puerta rápidamente y enseguida me cubrí.

Hakon estaba allí, cabreado...

"Papá tenía razón"-.

-Tengo que salir a escena- dije como si nada poniéndome una camiseta ancha del grupo _Guns and Roses_-.

-Y saldrás sin sujetador-.

-Cariño lo aprendí de ti, tu sales muchas veces sin ropa interior-.

Me arreglé el pelo y fui a salir pero él cerró la puerta.

-Te dejé en casa de tu padre para que te quedases allí no para que hicieses esto- siseó-.

Lo miré fijamente.

-Mis fans esperan-.

-QUIEREN FOLLARTE-.

-AHORA YA SABES COMO SE SIENTE!-.

-NO ES LO MISMO-.

-ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO HAKON!-.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Te llevaré a casa-.

-¿Ahora quieres que vaya a casa?-.

"Este es tu turno..."-.

-Si...y...-.

-Y nada...-.

Lo empujé pero no se movió, lo abracé y besé con furia, este correspondió de igual manera con un gruñido y sujeté su jersey hasta llevarlo al sofá del backstage, se dejó caer justo como quería y todo fue rápido, desabroché su pantalón y él quitó mi short.

-Esto no te salvará del castigo que tengo preparado- siseó-.

-Cállate- gruñí-.

Sujeté su miembro y su cuerpos e onduló sobre la superficie del sofá, estaba comenzando a sudar y a jadear, bajé mi cuerpo al suyo sintiéndolo dentro, y cada vez más dentro, cerré los ojos y gemí en respuesta, me sujetó de las caderas, y no paró de moverme sobre él, me sujeté a su pelo y me di cuenta que estábamos haciéndolo vestidos prácticamente, me moví más rápido y llegué a un poderoso orgasmo que él no tardó en alcanzar corriéndose dentro de mí, inundándome con su esencia.

Respiré con dificultad y él hizo lo mismo, todo había sido, caliente, rápido y jodidamente intenso, me besó en los labios y correspondí pero cuando se relajó pensando que había ganado, me levanté y puse el short.

-Tengo que salir-.

"Ahí esta... te estoy pagando con la misma moneda"-.

Él me miró entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Todo esto es por mi Xinia es una venganza?-.

Me puse el short y salí de allí dando un portazo. Respiré hondo y fui hacia el escenario nuevamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Cogí la guitarra, la guitarra de Hakon pero todas las luces se apagaron.

Mire a mis lados, pero no podía ver nada.

-Xinia...-

Esa voz.. Era la voz de mi marido. De Hakon.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura como me sujetaban con fuerza haciendo que me gire. No podía verle, pero si sentirle.

-muy muy mal -dijo el cerca de mi oído.

Con su mano sujeto mi muñeca y como si de una niña se tratase me saco prácticamente a rastras del escenario mientras se escuchaba los gritos quejándose de la gente que allí estaba esperando a que cantase de nuevo.

Mientras entrabamos en el backstage todos estaba allí gritándose unos a otros mientras intentaban arreglar el problema de las luces. Dave y Krist estaban allí, pude escuchar sus risas.

-Hakon quiero que me sueltes -exigí -.

-yo que tú me callo -siseo él.

Las luces se prendieron de golpe y todas las miradas fueron hacia nosotros.

-No, Xinia no se puede ir -dijo el organizador el evento.

Hakon lo aparto como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y este cayó al suelo, el me abrazo por la cintura y me levanto del suelo mientras salíamos del backstage.

Camino hacia el coche, y me metió allí como la otra noche. Cuando el entro arranco el coche y lo mire.

-¿QUE COÑO CREES QUE HACE?

-CÁLLATE, ¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE SALIR DE ESA MANERA? -.

-NO HICE NADA MALO -.

-PUES YO SALDRÉ DESNUDO EN MI PRÓXIMO CONCIERTO -.

-NO LO HARÁS -.

-CLARO QUE LO HARÉ -.

-QUE NO, QUE NO, SOY CAPAZ DE...-

Freno el coche de golpe y se giro sujetándome del cabello con fuerza. Acerco su rostro al mío hablando pausadamente.

-Tú. Te. Callaras-.

Trague en seco y asentí despacio.

Se había cabreado.

**(Pov Judith)**

-Mi ma estuvo genial -Sonreí y abrace a Clara, mi muñeca favorita.

Estábamos en el salón de casa.

Troy miraba la televisión divertido, Hannival estaba sentando en un sofá y sobre sus piernas estaba Anny.

-estuvo muy bien -dijo Anny sonriendo.

-a rapuncel le da algo -dijo mi Troy riéndose con Hannival

-yo también quiero -

Troy me miro.

-¿cómo? -

-que quiero cantar con mi ma -sonreí -vestida como una niña grande -.

Mi marido se levanto de un salto del sofá y me miro serio.

-claro que no -.

-claro que si -puse las manos en mi caderas -ya tengo el vestido y todo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov V)**

-¿Donde está Xinia?- le pregunté a Atenea cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama-.

Se estaba poniendo una crema hidratante sobre los brazos y esa crema hacía que su piel brillase bajo la escasa luz del jardín que se filtraba por los ventanales de la habitación.

"Deliciosa..."-.

-Se ha ido a hacer un concierto para llamar la atención de Hakon-.

-Rapuncel se cabreará-.

-Eso es lo que quiere-.

Miré fijamente a Atenea.

-A las mujeres no se les entiende-.

-No tienes que entenderlas a todas, solo soportar a una-.

Me besó en la boca y la abracé.

-V la crema...-dijo en un susurro-.

-Después-.

Me subí sobre su cuerpo y la besé en los labios con todas las ganas que tenía, mi Diosa...

**(Pov Hakon)**

Habíamos llegado a casa y la diversión estaba a punto de empezar, estaba tan enfadado por exhibirse de esa manera y por follarme de esa manera también, bueno... eso había sido jodidamente caliente y jodidamente excitante, ser usado por mi propia esposa... una erección latió bajo mi jean desgarrado.

-Baja- siseé-.

Ella bajó obediente, como si no hubiese roto un plato, cerré los ojos y bajé ignorando la tensión entre nosotros.

Abrí la puerta y ella entró y cuando la cerré me miró expectante, sabía que ella deseaba este castigo tanto como yo.

Quitó su camiseta y no llevaba sujetador, algo que comprobé en el backstage minutos atrás...

Se puso de rodillas y miró sus manos... obediente... claro que si...

-Eso no te servirá de mucho Xinia-.

-¿por qué?- susurró-.

La sujeté del pelo.

-No hables si no te lo pido-.

Ella gimió en respuesta y me miró fijamente.

-Me has usado-.

-Y te ha gustado Hakon...-.

-Sí, me ha gustado... pero mereces un castigo por exhibirte-.

-Exhibición es mi segundo nombre-.

Le di en la cara con la palma de mi mano y ella no dejó de mirarme, no se resistiría tan fácilmente.

-Oh nena... suplicarás porque pare..-.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Quítate la ropa Xinia y ni se te ocurra hablarme -.

Ella obediente y sin decir nada, quito el resto de su ropa dejándola a su lado. La sujete del pelo con fuerza, ella quiso quejarse pero al mirarla serio ya no dijo más nada.

La lleve casi a rastras y me senté en un sofá de cuero negro que había en el sótano, y en el que a veces me sentaba a pensar para componer alguna canción, pero hoy su cometido seria otro.

La cogí de la cintura e hice que se tumbara sobre unas de mis rodillas con su rostro pegado al suelo. Levante mi mano, y la impacte sobre su trasero, mis dedos quedaron marcados en ella. Xinia no dijo nada, nuevamente la azote esta vez con más fuerza. Seguí azotando su trasero repetidamente aumentando la intensidad de los golpes. Pude escuchar como ella comenzó a llorar, su trasero cambio de color a un precioso color rojizo. Sabía que se sentía humillada.

Sonreí mirando su trasero mientras lo acariciaba.

-ahora veremos que tan rojo se puede poner su trasero -dije roncamente mientras pellizcaba su trasero.

La cogí de la cintura, y la lleve contra la mesa que había en el sótano. Hice que se tumbara haciendo que sus senos quedaran sobre la mesa, sabía que no se movería.

Fui hacia un rincón del asotano donde dejaba los instrumentos de castigo, y varias cosas. Volví y las deje sobre la mesa, cogí una pala de madera con agujeros y comencé a azotarla sin previo aviso. Golpeaba con fuerza, casi haciendo volar la pala sobre su trasero. Humillada y desnuda comenzaba a llorar con un poco mas de fuerza.

Sabía que le dolía, claro que sí, eso era lo que quería. Como sabía que no había nada más en el mundo que la humillación que sentía mientras la azotaba.

Golpee con fuerza y ella clavo las uñas en la mesa, sonreí y deje la pala a un lado llevando la mano a su sexo. Estaba humead, roce apenas las yemas de mis dedos en su clítoris y ella gimo.

-no se te ocurra correrte -le ordene.

Metí mis dedos en su sexo, los moví circularmente, retirándolos y introduciéndolos con fuerza. Xinia arqueaba su espalda y no dejaba de gemir. Acariciaba su clítoris mientras movía mis dedos en ella, Xinia se corrió y al hacerlo se tapo su boca con su manos y me miro rápidamente.

La mire seriamente y negué retirando mis dedos.

-lo siento mucho -dijo ella murmurando.

-callare -.

Desabroche mi cinturón enrollándolo en mi mano, levante mi brazo y lo impacte con fuerza sobre su trasero. Ella chillo con fuerza y apoyo sus manos en la mesa.

Xinia apenas se movía, azotaba con fuerza su trasero sin descanso. Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Xinia, y me sentía orgulloso de solo ser yo el que la veía en esta situación. Su trasero iba cambiando a un rojo cada vez más intenso. Sabía que durante un buen tiempo no podría sentarse bien.

Una sonrisa nació en mi rostro comenzando a azotar sus piernas con la misma intensidad.

Deje a azotarla, y Xinia siguió llorando.

Su lindo trasero, ahora estaba totalmente azotado, se podían ver claro las marcas del castigo. Ella apenas se podía moverse. Y eso que había sido blando con ella.

-espero que hayas aprendido la lección -

-si -murmuro ella apenas -

-nunca más. NUNCA MÁS, te exhibas de esa manera -le ordene.

Ella asintió.

-tienes mi palabra -dijo de nuevo con un hilo de voz.

Mi miembro estaba a punto de explotar, desabroche mis pantalón y me introduje en su trasero con fuerza. Ella gimió con fuerza, y la sujete del cabello mientras embestía con fuerza sobre ella.

Gruñía roncamente sin dejar de embestir contra ella, Xinia gemía y arqueaba su espalda, sonreí para mis adentros corriéndome en ella lanzando un ronco gruñido.

Me retire de ella ante de que pudiera llegar al orgasmo.

-ahora quiero que te vayas al rincón con tus manos sobre la cabeza, arrodilla -le ordene -tu castigo no ha terminado, y todavía no te he perdonado, ni se te ocurra moverte porque comenzare todo de nuevo -abroche mis jean -y nada de hablar, te quiero quieta y obediente como una buena niña esperando tu perdón -.

Ella asintió levemente mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y caminaba al rincón con dificultad poniéndose en la posición en la que le había indicado.

Me senté sobre la mesa y deslice unos de mis cigarrillos en mis labios comenzando a fumar mientras la miraba fijamente.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Las piernas me temblaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie, adolorida por el castigo que mi marido me había dado.

Cerré los ojos e intenté serenarme un poco.

Las manos de Hakon recorrieron mis caderas y abrí los ojos, estaba cansada, a punto de caerme pero no le suplicaría o aumentaría el castigo.

Como si de una muñeca liviana se tratase, me levantó del suelo cogiéndome en brazos, mis piernas flaquearon nuevamente, él me llevó fuera, era de día... seguramente las dos de la tarde por el sol...

Cerré los ojos e intenté escudarme en su hombro el cual besé muy despacio, después de un castigo así, necesitaba suavidad y él lo sabía. Mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos pero me había pasado una noche de pie frente a la pared.

Escuché como se abrió una puerta...

"_La del baño_"-.

Hakon me sentó en el lavamanos y mojó una toalla con agua en la ducha, la escurrió y la pasó por mi cuerpo, despacio, lavándome con ella, el agua estaba caliente cosa que agradecí, intenté mantenme recta pero no pude, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y mis brazos prácticamente muertos.

La toalla recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, incluso entre mis muslos donde estaba esa parte tan suya, lo que había dejado después del sexo.

Gemí un poco cuando lo sentí ahí.

-¿Te duele?- dijo con la voz ronca-.

Negué un poco.

"_Solo estoy cansada_"-.

Me levantó y me llevó a nuestra habitación, las sábanas estaban frescas y me tumbó sobre la cama, gemí sin poder abrir la boca y noté como me tapó con la fina sábana de satén azul oscuro.

Cerré los ojos pero los abrí un poco al ver que no se tumbaba conmigo.

Escuché la ducha y minutos después se acostó a mi lado, desnudo, me abrazó y me miró fijamente.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección-.

Asentí quedándome dormida.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Le di un beso en la frente y se removió en mis brazos.

Respiré hondo y miré al techo satisfecho por mi trabajo, lo mejor del castigo no era el castigo, era el tenerla después así conmigo, un castigo vacío, solo implicaba sexo de igual modo, algo que acabó para mi, si no fuese porque ella estaba cansada habría tenido sexo lento pero intenso con mi esposa, pero anteponía sus necesidades a las mías, eso significaba que la quería, mucho.

-No te engañes- miré a mi lado, la mistress de Hannival me miraba con ese cabello rojo intenso- no la amas... cuando te canses de su cuerpo, desharás otro, tendrás necesidad de castigar a otros-.

-Eso no va a pasar- dije en voz baja- vuelve a tu infierno zorra...-.

La mistress se rió y se fue caminando con esos tacones altos de cuero negro, atravesó la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y sostuve a Xinia conmigo más cerca, ella me abrazó más fuerte, mi sitio favorito en el mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**Epilogo.**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Esto sí que era divertido, me hubiese gustado ser una mosca para ver la cara de Troy al ver a mi hija en este momento.

Hakon había decidió dar un concierto sorpresa, y, mi hija insistió en cantar junto a su padre. Por supuesto él no se negó y exigió que el concierto se trasmitiera en vivo.

Así se hiso.

Estaba detrás del escenario, vestida con un vestido largo negro ceñido al cuerpo, con mangas largas y un ligero escote. Mi cabello, estaba suelto, perfectamente peinado.

Le había jurado a Hakon que no lo volvería hacer, y no volvería a cantar.

Pero ahora mi marido, estaba en el escenario. Dave y Krist estaban en sus lugares, y Judith estaba junto a su padre con un vestido de lolita negro y blanco, con medias blancas y zapatos negros. Se había hecho dos coletas, y se puso lazos negros en el cabello. Su pelo naranja resaltaba a un más.

Ella sostenía una guitarra de su padre, y estaba emocionada. No se la notaba nerviosa, y estaba segura que si Troy no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, hoy, mi hija; estaría cantando al igual que su padre y su hermano.

Hakon pidió silencio, no se escucho mas nada. A mi lado estaba el organizador, totalmente emocionado.

-quiero presentarlas a mi hija Judith Winchester -dijo Hakon -que esta noche nos acompañara.

Hubo gritos y aplausos.

Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas no cesaron en ningún momento, y Hakon comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes junto a Judith.

**(Pov Troy)**

Judith me había dicho que salía con su padre, no se lo podía negar.

Había llamado a Hannival, y este sin dudarlo vino cuando su cría se quedo dormida.

-es hora del partido -dije encendiendo la televisión.

Ambos nos sentamos en frente al sofá mirando la televisión, con el mando comencé a cambiar de canales mientras bebía de mi copa pero al pasar por el canal de las noticias escupí lo que estaba viendo.

-¿QUE COÑO ES ESTO?

Salte del sofá, y Hannival comenzó a reírse.

Rapuncel estaba en un concierto y Judith estaba junto a él.

Mientras todos esos hippies estaban gritando cosas, y sabía que le estaban gritando cosas a MI MUJER.

Esa niña se había ganado el castigo de su vida

-voy a buscarla -sisee y camine hacia la puerta.

Sabía que Hannival estaba detrás de mí porque no dejaba de reírse.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Estaba en la mitad del concierto, cuando pude escuchar los gritos de Judith. Me reír para mis adentros, y mire d reojo a Judith que estaba muy feliz cantando y tocando.

Hace mucho que quería hacer esto con mi hija pero no se había dado la oportunidad.

Mire hacia Troy que estaba junto a su chico, y le guiñe un ojo mientras me concentraba de nuevo en el público.

Y esto era solo el principio, sabía que Troy vendría y tenía preparada una sorpresa.

* * *

** Hola! Gracias x leer esta historia y x sus comentarios. Esperamos seguir contando con ustedes, un saludo... Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
